In the field of wireless electronic systems powered by rechargeable batteries, there exists a need for a system that can recharge a rechargeable battery wirelessly, particularly in connection with wireless electronic door locking systems. Typical existing electronic door locks are powered by non-rechargeable and relatively bulky battery packs. Such non-rechargeable battery packs need to be replaced periodically (typically annually) which requires costly labor, new batteries and disposal of the old batteries. In large facilities with many electronic door locks the costs can be significant. Installation of such locks can require special core drilling of the door and/or electronic transfer hinges to bring power and door control signals to the lock.